RWBY New Member
by EchoKamina
Summary: A story about Max, a new student, coming to Beacon. Rated T just to be safe.


New Member (RWBY)

Part 1: New Team ECHO (Ruby Standpoint)

We were all called to the plaza, and I wondered why. I mean, we NEVER get together in the plaza! But here we are! Yang still really hasn't woken up yet, and is still meandering towards me. Then Professor Ospin stepped up and looked around at all the new teams.

Ospin: "I guess that you are all wondering why I have gathered you here today, and it is that we have a new student"

I could hear all the grumbles of everyone else in the crowd. Then I notice all the teams here are the teams that were formed at the beginning of the year… I saw JNPR and CRNL across the way, and instantly I started wondering more. We have a new student? What are they like? Whose team are they going to join? RWBY? But there are only supposed to be 4 on a team!

Ruby (Whispered): "Wow! A new student?"

Wiess (Whispered): "Yes a new student, what else? He just said it!"

Yang (Whispered): "Oooh! A new student! What are they like?"

Blake (Whispered): "Quiet, the Professor is still speaking!"

Ospin: "Now, I shall introduce him…"

Ruby, Wiess and Yang respectively sigh, scoff and swoon.

Ospin: "His name is Max."

Out of the airship, a student walked out. He looked as tall as Yang, but a little more muscular than Jaune. He looked confident enough, until he saw the crowd outside. Then he just looked confused. I took some other notes about him. His hair was… surprisingly long, he had brown eyes and was dressed, again, surprisingly casually. A pair of black jeans. A bright green T-shirt, and a pair of… Mint green boots? The boots had wing designs on the sidesspanning the neck of the boots. He had the strange plates on his palms, shoulders and knees, but they weren't very noticeable. It took me moment, but he also had headphones in, and was listening to music. When he walked out of the airship, he waved at everyone and gave a big grin, the hurried to the middle of the plaza. When he reached the middle and tried to keep walking, then Ospin looked up.

Ospin: "Max, stay there" He said, and Max stopped in the middle of the plaza. "You may all be wondering which team he is going to be joining. Since everyone already has a team, He will be Team ECHO. But, he also needs team members. In 30 seconds, you will all rush Max, and whoever can recover him and get him to the main hall, will have him accompany their team. If none of you can recover him, he will choose which team to join.

Cardin: "And we are supposed to have trouble with this? Too easy."

Blake: (TO RWBY): "Do we want him to accompany us?

Wiess: (*) Of course! We can get more help, and it will help. He is one of the top graduates from Signal!

Yang: "Plus he is really cute!"

Ruby: "Well, It doesn't hurt to try…"

Max (To all): "REALLY! I have to fight EVERYONE?"

Ospin: "Yes, everyone. 10 Seconds."

I pull out Crescent Rose and I see my team get ready to fight. Max pulls out a GIANT Wrench, It seems heavy, but he wields it like a sword. He goes into a battle stance at 5 seconds. At 1 second, Cardin charges, and swings his axe at Max.

Part 2: Team Assignment (Max Standpoint)

As a rule, I HATE those who really jump the gun, though he did try to get a jump on me. As a rule, I also make it a point to prepare early, so when he got to me, I had already made contact with my Battle Wrench. Yes, Battle Wrench. I will explain later, and as I make impact, he flies backward, and then everyone else comes for me. I see a tall lanky one with a sword and shield come at me, and with him, a legendary student a year ahead of me, Pyrra come at me with her spear and shield. Years ago, I would of ran. Now, I'm different, but, half a school was also coming at me so I did the logical thing, and rushed at an empty spot at the oncoming wave of students, dodging weapons, various projectiles, and assorted things, and fled. I ran as far as I could, faster than the crowd at least, and ditched the crowd in an alley. It took 30 minutes, at least.

Soon enough, I was up on a roof, looking around the city, as the teams split up into groups. I see a couple groups separating to cover more ground. So, to choose the team I want, I either have to find a nice team, and have them escort me to the main hall. Or, I beat the CRAP out of everyone, and choose a team later.

I will go with Plan B, and take it how it comes. Now, to address any concerns of those reading this scroll log, My weapon are the plates on my body, they are like jets, using my Aura to move either my limbs, or my entire body in specific directions. It helps me maneuver the wrench, and helps when climbing walls, as I got some plates on my boots. The main boosters are in the boots, hence why they are stylishly light minty green with wings. I'll stick to the roofs and high places, and see those who I might be interesting in joining…

Part 2-B: The Hunt (RWBY Standpoint)

Yang: "Man, this guy is hard to find!"

Blake: "How are you sure he is in Vale?"

Yang: "Well, he ran, and to stay hidden, he would probably stick to the higher places, like the roofs!"

Wiess: "Well, I think he would stick to the alleys, or go confronting teams!"

Blake: "Speaking of which, WHY are we wasting our time to find and get this guy back to the main hall? Isn't team RWBY good enough already? Why do we need Team ECHO?"

Wiess: "Well, Blake, Max was first in his year in Signal, he also served in a guard for a Shnee Dust shipment, and single-handedly fended off a group of attackers. He is extremely talented, and is a good worker. If we get him on Team RWBY, he can help with combat, and he is willing to work.

Blake: "Well, maybe he was only acting like that to get a good paycheck"

Wiess: "Well… Maybe. But what if he IS like that?"

Ruby: "Why does it have to be about efficiency? What if he is really nice? He might make a good friend!"

Yang: "Aww, my little Ruby is trying to make friends!"

Wiess: "Well, lets assume he is a good enough person that he is not hiding in the trashcans."

Yang: "Yeah, this IS really gross."

The group moved out to the main Vale street.

Yang: "If I was a hunted early Signal Academy Graduate, where would I be?...

Max: "Right behind you!"

(Group gets shocked)

Max: "Sup!"

(Blake pulls out her blade/pistol)

Max: "Woah! Slow down, I don't want a fight!"

Wiess: "Perfect! Now, let's go to the main entrance hall."  
Max: "Woah, woah woah, Slow down. I'm not about to join a half baked team."

Weiss: "HALF BAKED? We are as capable a team as any."

Max: "Well, I saw a lot of people who COULD be a better choice to join.."

He stroked his chin

Max: "How about, you prove to me you guys are a good, fun bunch, and I'll join."

Ruby: "How are we supposed to do that?"

Max: "Well, Miss Red Cloak, you need to get me to believe you are a fun group of people to hang out with. My team at signal were depressing, and boring."

Yang: "What would you consider fun?"

Max: "Oh, well, maybe a race? A battle of wits? pick your poison."

Ruby: "Well, how about a battle race?"

Max: "Battle Race? Sounds fun, but why? Eager to show off that fancy device on your back?"

Ruby: "It's not a device, it's Cresent Rose! My little beauty."

Max: "More fancy than the battle wrench?"

Ruby: "Yes, and anyways, your "Battle Wrench" isn't your main weapon is it?"

Max: "Well, it gets the job done!"

Ruby: "Is it the ONLY weapon of yours? It seems a little plain. Even Jaune's Weapon does more than that."

Max: "Well fine, you got me. I have another weapon. I won't tell though."

He gives Ruby a small smirk

Max: "Well, where we going? Rules?"

Ruby: "All of us race to the main entrance hall. Whoever gets the most K.O.'s gets to decide if you stay on the team, your role, and punishment of who gets the least, or who gets there last."

Max: "Wow, you ARE fun! Let's do this! It's like, 5 miles to get there though, and you have to be honest about how many K.O.s. Wait…"

He furrows his brow

Max: "If we race to the entrance hall, I'll have to join your team anyways! You sneaky bugger!"

Blake, Yang and Wiess all look on in awe

Weiss: "Aww, he almost fell for it!"

Yang: "It was a good try Ruby"

Blake: "Yeah!"

All of RWBY: "Wait, where'd he go?"

Ruby: "He's down the street!"

Max (Yelling): "Bonzai! You gotta keep up, or I'll make you all MY lackeys!"

Ruby: "You aren't going to lose me this easily!"

Ruby dissapears

Yang: "BONZAI!"

Yang chases after Ruby

Wiess and Blake leave as well.


End file.
